


Trajectory

by whimsicott



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, Is it public or semi-public if it’s an empty lecture hall, Kind of Shiro isn’t Keith’s teacher but he’s a TA, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 06:09:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16362347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whimsicott/pseuds/whimsicott
Summary: There should be a rule in the university handbook about making out with a TA in an empty lecture hall, but really, whether there is or not, it wouldn’t be the first rule Keith ever broke.





	Trajectory

**Author's Note:**

> PWP, un-betaed and also my first work in this fandom.

There should be a rule in the university handbook about making out with a TA in an empty lecture hall, but really, whether there is or not, it wouldn’t be the first rule Keith ever broke.

It’s not like this is his lecture hall - he would’ve never stepped into this 100-something lecture hall in the corner of the arts building if it wasn’t for Shiro. And it’s not like Shiro is his TA. 

Well, not _his_ in that sense of the word, at least.

In many other ways, Shiro is his, and he doesn’t waste his time pretending otherwise. He leans into their kisses hungrily, desperate to close in every gap between the two of them, no matter how small, to take in the air between them into his lungs like they’re all he every needs. His arms are wrapped around Shiro’s neck, pulling his boyfriend closer to him as he sits on the podium at the front of the lecture hall. 

With his eyes shut, only fluttering open every once in a while to see Shiro filling his field of vision, everything feels amplified. Like the familiar taste of Shiro’s lips against his, or Shiro’s scent, musk after a whole day out teaching. Or even, the sensation of their bodies against each other, his hands pressing against Shiro’s shoulders. 

Keith’s hand moves up to find its place on Shiro’s hair, his body leaning back further. Shiro’s hands are holding on to him, and with that, he isn’t afraid to fall. He lets out a little whine as their lips part for a second too long, but when Shiro dips to kiss the crook of his neck, the whine turn into an even quieter gasp, so soft that it’s a sound that belongs only to the two of them, in that moment where their space collide against each other’s.

In return, Keith buries his face in Shiro’s hair, his hand there tugging and asking for more, relishing the marks that bloom on his skin from wherever Shiro touch him.

“Shiro, please,” he lets the words spill out of him. Words he doesn’t quite understand why he says. Words that just feel right enough to fill the spaces between their breaths.

Shiro pauses, and for a second Keith wonders if he says something wrong. But when Shiro faces him, his eyes glazed and wanting, illuminated by the orange sunset that lit the classroom, he knows that everything is going as they should. 

Shiro’s hands linger under his shirt, a familiar pair against his spine that makes Keith feels warm and wanted and there. They face each other a little longer, still except of the heaving of their chest. 

“We should go home,” Shiro whispers, though he makes no move to let go.

“Yeah,” Keith says back, though he doesn’t mean it. Even though, right after he says that he leans down to place a kiss on the bridge of Shiro’s nose before moving down to steal his lips once more. 

Keith pulls Shiro closer to him as they kiss, and he could feel Shiro’s hand pushing him closer as well. It’s a kiss that could’ve been their last, quiet and tender and lasting as long as it could last, but Keith would never let it be such.

And with how Shiro leans closer for another, quick and chaste, then again, and again, he’s certain that Shiro feels the same way.

“We shouldn’t be doing this here,” Shiro manages, words quickly and quietly, though with how he closes in to kiss Keith’s neck again, and with how Keith could feel Shiro’s erection against him, without truly meaning that. 

“Well, if it’s the condom you’re worried about, I have one in my wallet,” Keith says smugly, knowing exactly that is not what Shiro is worried about. But he’s enjoying Shiro’s body against his a little too much - so much that he doesn’t want to move from here. It’s not like fucking in an empty lecture room is a particular, life-long to be realized kink of his, even though he might have imagined it once or twice, it’s just that right now, he knows that he doesn’t want to part with Shiro for a second. He can’t deny at all that this is exactly where he wants to be at this very moment. That this is precisely what he wants to be doing and Shiro is precisely, the one person out of billions he wants to be with.

Beside, Keith doesn’t have to look down to know that neither of them can walk through the university courtyard and the fifteen-minutes walk down to their rented apartment without drawing a lot of unwanted attention. 

Shiro looks flushed, though Keith has no clue how much of it comes from what they’ve already done and how much of it comes from the idea of what they’re about to do.

“It’ll be fine,” Keith says. “I want this.”

Shiro takes in his words. Shiro believes his words and indulge in them, as his hand presses against the button of Keith’s jeans, slowly working his way through it before pulling his zipper down. As he slides both layers down Keith’s legs, he expertly takes Keith’s wallet from the pocket and rummage through it to find the condom inside, it’s one they gave out around campus, and Keith had taken it just in case.

Now, he’s just thankful for the safe-sex program, even if the university would not be too pleased to know they’re using a lecture hall for that, safely or not.

Shivering from the air against his bare skin, Keith lets his hands fall to Shiro’s shoulders as he watches his boyfriend unfasten his own belt and unzip his trousers. He feels his heart skip a beat in excitement when he sees the silhouette of Shiro’s cock against his boxers, the tip just about visible as it stretches the rubber band of his underwear.

“This is definitely reckless,” Shiro lets out a small laugh.

“And we were never reckless before?”

Shiro smiles back in return. Of course they have. Recklessness is how they had bonded to begin with, with Keith stealing Shiro’s car when they first met, and Shiro taking a chance on him anyway despite that. Recklessness is a part of their relationship, which might be why everything about this moment doesn’t feel out of place with everything they are.

Keith’s hands continue their descend, down Shiro’s toned chest, obvious even over the cheap sweater Shiro is wearing. Slowly, he put his thumbs through the stretched rubber of Shiro’s boxers and pulls it down to fully reveal Shiro’s member.

It’s familiar to Keith, its slightly intimidating size, the way it curves a little, the way that it twitches a little as its put on display like this. He’s even familiar with how it looks as Shiro slips the rubber on. But still, Keith licks his lips at the sight. 

“You’re really into this aren’t you?” Shiro says, his eyes glance at the shape of Keith’s erection, with its outline visible on his boxers — the question Shiro posed is laced with a breathy laugh,

“You can say the same about yourself,” Keith says. His thumb trails down to the head of Shiro’s cock, before the rest of his fingers slide their way down slowly down the length. He likes feeling Shiro’s cock in his hand like this, his fingers pressed against the veined surface.

Shiro twitches at the contact, lips trembling slightly. He leans in to kiss Keith once more, as if seeking comfort.

As he moves closer though, his cock is pressed further into Keith’s hand. It feels right, right there. A perfect shape in his hand.

But it would be better inside of him, Keith knows.

His other hand guides Shiro’s to the elastic of his boxers. Taking the cue, Shiro begins to pull them down, together with Keith’s jeans, exposing Keith’s cock and ass. Keith’s body shudder a little at the air against his skin, and he reacts by drowning himself back in Shiro’s kisses, taking in all its warmth.

He clings, as Shiro puts a digit in him slowly, careful as always even though Keith knows Shiro wants this as much as he does. Shiro would never hurt him, and as much as he wants to whine and complain, Shiro would take this slowly, to make sure he’s as prepared as possible.

Might as well enjoy it, Keith thinks, closing his eyes to focus on the pleasure Shiro’s finger — ah, fingers now, with the second digit finding its way inside him — give to him. Enjoy the feeling of Shiro against him, spoiling him with everything he wants.

He lets out a small hum of pleasure with the third finger, a small, quiet hum that serves to contrast his finger nails needily scraping against Shiro’s skin. 

“Patience baby,” Shiro says. Shiro always know what Keith wants, when it comes to things like these. Or at least, it seems that way now, with them having been together long enough that they’ve had plenty of time to memorize each other’s bodies. 

Patience, even though impatience is what put them in this position to begin with. Keith’s eyes want to take in just Shiro, but in his half-daze as Shiro’s fingers scissor in him, he can’t help but to look behind Shiro, across the lecture hall. It’s empty now, but when Keith came by earlier, it was full with students — most of them not looking eager to learn, even though Shiro looked eager to teach.

That’s what tempted Keith to kiss Shiro right as the doors close behind the last of the students. The way Shiro looked in front of the class drew him in, to the point he couldn’t wait till they get home.

And now, now here they are.

“I’m ready,” Keith says quietly in Shiro’s ear, biting the lobe gently with the statement.

Shiro nods against Keith. He takes his fingers out of Keith and angles himself against Keith’s wanting hole. 

Keith doesn’t have time to whine that the fingers are gone, with the head of Shiro’s cock stretching him further, the lubricated latex of the condom against his skin. 

“Now,” he says, kissing Shiro’s temple.

And Shiro pushes in further — still painfully slow, dragging out how he stretch Keith out for Keith to feel everything. Careful, teasing, Keith can’t decide which Shiro is trying to be. All he can do at that point is cling and let Shiro take him at his pace, body shuddering, voice broken up into little moans. 

“I’m all in baby,” Shiro says, planting a soft kiss on Keith’s lips - soft and chaste and everything against fucking a TA in a lecture room even though it’s so characteristically Takashi Shirogane.

“Then move,” Keith says roughly before replying to Shiro’s kiss with one more appropriate of where they are right now. Rough, desperate, wanting, everything Keith feels is characteristic of himself.

They find a middle ground, Shiro fucking Keith gently and thoroughly, each stroke a careful move against Keith’s body, his hands gently pumping Keith’s cock, attentive and painfully soft, Keith fucking himself back against Shiro showing all his wants and desire.

Together, they make a rhythm that’s only theirs, their voices echoing in moans against the walls of the lecture hall.


End file.
